despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of Gru's adoptive daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. Margo is the eldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Miss Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. She does join in with Edith's antics if it's against someone she doesn't like. She finds it very endearing when Agnes says innocent childlike things (although she does display mild irritation at Agnes' fixation with unicorns), the total opposite of Edith who finds it irritating. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a pony tail and pale skin. She usually wears a black T-shirt with The Lorax on it and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red converse. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "87" on it. Personality Margo tends to be no-nonsense and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector, she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies 'Uh huh, what about the floor?' and 'And what about the air?', and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically. She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, she's the best compared to her younger sisters, and enjoys it a lot. Margo also falls for boys in Despicable Me 2, which Gru is very uncomfortable with her doing. Plot Despicable Me Margo was one of the three girls staying in Miss Hattie's Home for Girls. She, along with Edith and Agnes are adopted by Gru. At first, she dislikes him and refuses to accept him as her new father. However, she eventually learned to get along with him, who loved her in return. Their relationship as father and daughter was broken briefly when Dr. Nefario sent her, Edith, and Agnes back to Miss Hattie and when she was later forced to jump from Vector's ship during a life-threatening situation. Once Gru rescued her, she thought of him as a father and told him she loved him. Despicable Me 2 ]]In the beginning of the movie, Margo is seen texting a friend named "Avery" by Gru. Concerned that she might be talking to a guy behind his back, he asks her whether Avery is a boy or a girl. Later in the movie, Margo encounters and falls for Antonio, the son of Eduardo, much to Gru's horror. Realizing their relationship, Agnes and Edith inform him that Margo has a boyfriend, who gets angry and tries to separate the two. At some point later, at the Cinco De Mayo party, Gru finds a depressed Margo, who tells him that Antonio is dancing with another girl and has apparently lost interest in her. Gru then freezes Antonio with a freeze ray in return as a depressed Margo leaves. Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Trivia *In the first movie, there is a design of the Lorax on Margo's shirt which hinted at the future release of Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, another movie developed and released by Illumination Entertainment and Universal Pictures.The Lorax design did not appear in Despicable Me 2, but is instead replaced by a graphic of Wangan-Kun from the Japanese series Bayside Shakedown. *Margo's behavior toward Antonio dumping her was similar to Gru's toward Lucy being reassigned to Australia. This is the first sign that the girls are starting to take after their adoptive father. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Family Category:Female Characters Category:Orphans Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Protagonists